Dangerous on the Dance Floor
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a PolandXReader request for Shadowraven45662.  Hope you enojoy it! I love getting reviews! And if you like my stories check out my new series! K  for mild language.


The Pollack glared at you from afar, the modern teen dance club that Alfred and Antonio hosted together was a club you had with him. You glared right back at the blonde haired valley-girl transvestite boy. You two had hated each other since the beginning. You were tough for a girl and he was a bit too girly at times to be a guy.

The first of many fights you had with him had started because you both tried to out dance each other for your morning warm ups, and all the while the teachers weren't supervising.

*Flashback*

You had walked into the class with your camouflage baseball cap turned backwards, you were wearing black skinny jeans and a olive green shirt with camouflage sleeves underneath. You glance at the Pollack that wore black glittery skinny jeans and a hot pink t-shirt that read: Only Tough Guys Wear Pink. All of a sudden you started laughing at him, "Tough guy? Dude, you're wearing a pink shirt _and _glittery jeans, you're a total wuss bag. You practically scream insecurities."

Normally you weren't the type to judge a book by it's cover, but the light blonde haired boy with light green eyes made something inside you have to say something. "Dude! Like what the hell is your problem? You're like totally jealous of me!"

You scoffed, "Oh sure."

The Pollack snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation, as the other students began to file in, and start dancing to the song but when you started rotating your hips rolling your arms to the song Take It Off which was your warm up for the day. You bobbed your head and stopped.

"Whoa, come on Feliks show this bitch up!" A kid said behind Feliks.

"Oh you know it." Feliks said to the kid without taking his eyes off you. Feliks swayed his hips and moved his arms around elaborately. Then snapped, "Bring it girl."

"Oh you have no idea." You said and then the dance off started and the others stood in a ring around you two watching the unique fight take place.

"Whoa! I feel some heat playing down in here!" Alfred said, as he and Antonio finally came in.

As the dance progressed we were using each other to make our moves more complex. "Guys, watch carefully, you can learn from these two." Alfred said.

"Al, shouldn't we stop them instead? This looks vicious!" Antonio warned.

"Don't worry buddy, a little competition is healthy, it makes the other work harder.

Finally though we had to be pulled apart because we wouldn't stop dancing, and the glares were murderous.

And so that's how it all began, we had been coming here every Friday afternoon for three months now, and every single time we had a dance off that would occupy the first five minutes at least of our hour and a half club time.

*Present*

"Ready Feliks?" You said coolly with your eyes staring him down to his core.

"Girl you have no idea." Feliks said popping his neck, issuing the challenge.

One of the students pressed the 'play' button for the warm up, today it was Hotel Room.

You started swaying your body to the beat, popping your chest in and out and pumping your fist into different angles.

Feliks pulled back his shoulders and dropped back in a limbo formation with his ankles and knees bracing his body and his back an inch off the ground.

The kids ooh and awed as they watched us make nigh impossible maneuvers with our flexible bodies.

After the song, Alfred and Antonio came in, "Sorry to cut your dance off short today guys, but we have excellent news."

We all turned to our teachers, to listen. Al clapped his hands, "Alright, who all loves Feliks and _'s dances? Let's hear some noise if you do!"

Everyone cheered their approval. "Alrighty, well today will be couples day and you'll be using each other to make yourself look better. We want you to act like you're fighting but you're really only dancing, get me?" Al finished. The others nodded.

"Perfect, now let's dance, and preferably with a partner who is your equal in experience." Antonio said winking at you and Feliks. Antonio turned on the song Hey Baby.

After a lot more songs it was finally time to go, you and Feliks were the last to go but Al and Antonio stopped you too, "We've been wanting to ask you guys something."

"Yes?" You both answered and once and glared at each other.

"We want you two to dance at the Community Arts Center Talent Show. It's like our Open House, and we've talked to the class about this, and they all nominated you two to represent our class. After all you're the best. What do you say?"

"We'll rock the house." Feliks said at the same time you said, "We'll bring the roof crashing down."

"We thought you'd say that." Al said with a big smile.

So you were asked to practice dancing to more songs like Little Bad Girl and Fire Burning on the Dance Floor.

You never thought about the lyrics, but if you had it might've made you blush. But maybe it's because you kept thinking of Feliks being more of a girl than yourself.

But what you hadn't realized was you had started dressing more female like and he was dressing more guyish. Today he wore a blue t-shirt and normal jeans, where as you were wearing still form fitting but not skinny jeans along with a purple long sleeve.

You were dancing with Feliks and then suddenly you made a wrong move, and fell and he did so along with you and he ended up crashing on top of you. Making both of you blush until you pushed him off. He stood and tried helping you up, and you took his hand but then let go and fell back down as you yelped in pain and held your throbbing ankle. "Ah!"

"Oh no! You sprained your ankle! We can't dance now!"

"No shit Sherlock, did you just figure that one out?"

"Dude! What's your problem! What did I ever do to you?" Feliks growled putting his fists on his hips.

You turned away and grumbled, "Nothing…" You tried to get up again but he pushed you down with a single foot, "No it can't be anything, now you're going to tell me what I did to you!"

"You didn't do anything okay! I just…I did something I don't normally do. I don't usually judge someone from the way they look but there was something about you…I don't know, I just felt I had to say something when I saw you, and that's what came to mind."

"So…you don't have a problem with me being a transie?"

"None."

"Then…why?"

"Like I said…I don't know…"

"Maybe you like totally subconsciously had a crush on me." He smirked.

"Psh, whatever." You scoffed.

"Well like whatever…Oh! Hey I got an idea." He went to his bag and grabbed out an ice pack. "Here." He said as he held it to your sore spot.

"You don't have to do that." You said arrogantly.

"I'm doing it for you hot shot, it's for our class. We're their representatives. If we can't show off our skills people will think we have been goofing off."

"Right, I knew that." You said.

"Uh huh, like sure, whatever you say _."

The teachers came back in from their long talk, "Hey muchachos,we just figured out you will need to do two songs." Antonio said.

"One's a bit faster, and the other a bit slower." Al said.

"What song?" You asked.

"DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again." Antonio said.

"As well as Kids In America." Al said, "Whoa hey! Did you sprain your ankle?"

"I'm fine, I heal fast." You insisted.

"You better be right because if you lose this for us, we can lose our jobs, no pressure." Antonio said.

You looked at Feliks, both of you had worried expressions and were thinking, _Sure, no pressure, riiight._

"We won't fail you." Feliks promised. The teachers nodded, and you both walked home.

"Get better _! Or else I'm telling everyone you lost this for us because of your ankle!" He called.

"Thanks you're the best sweetie!" You called back, you voice dripping in sour sarcasm. But beneath that entire cool exterior, you were terrified that you would actually mess things up.

You took the next few days easy, or as easy as possible. Feliks had found your home and watched choreography movies with you, so you both could learn more dance moves.

Finally the day had come and luckily your foot had healed just in time. You and Feliks had planned out just what you were going to do for both songs.

You stood outside where the other talented art students were. You were breathing abnormally and Feliks turned to you, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better." You lied.

He raised his eyebrow at you, in suspicion and you threw your hands up and confessed lightly, "No…I'm terrified. I've never done it in front of hundreds of people before. I've got massive stage fright; I came here because I wanted to overcome that fear."

"Why didn't you tell Alfred or Antonio?" Feliks asked.

"B-Because…we're the best our class has to offer. And when you said you would do this, my competitive nature kicked and I knew that I was good so I said I would do it too. I don't like being shown up. I-I felt I had to do it, because I was too embarrassed to say anything."

"Well, this is what I do, focus on something and drown everything out." Feliks said.

"Alright…well…we'll see if that works." You said.

"Hey! _, Feliks! There's been a change! You'll be doing Kids in America first and then instead of DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again, you'll be doing Dangerous." Alfred said

"We can work it." You promised them.

"We know, you both have the best improv skills." Antonio said.

Feliks and you nodded, and they left. "Let's do this." You said.

You and Feliks walked onto the stage and, then you were stunned for a second and you tried to focus on something and as you waited for the music to play he whispered, "First Day." Instantly you knew what he meant, to pretend that it was your first day and that this would be your dance off with him. For some reason the only thing you could focus on, were his light green eyes, and with that settled and the music beginning you both took off.

You and Feliks flew through the song rocking the night away, you wore a black dress and he wore a light pink polo long sleeve dress shirt and navy blue slacks. The dance moves got harder as you went along. Then when the song changed to Dangerous, everything changed. The lyrics filled you and you started slow and all you could see was him. Feelings burst forth from inside. You felt as if the song told your story with him as you danced to it, your maneuvers matching the song. You weren't even sure if you were breathing that entire time. But one thing was for sure, you felt something for this blonde haired transvestite.

Suddenly as the song neared it's end, you slid, and you swung and he made it look like as if he had swung you down and up, ending with you flinging your arm back in a dramatic dip that had a vague Spanish feel too it. The crowd's cheer blew the roof!

Afterwards you and the entire class celebrated in the room and Feliks grabbed you a drink, "You did great out there."

"Eh, it was nothing."

"Oh yeah? You would've been a patty on the floor had I not saved your ass."

"Psh, I could've saved mys-,"

He crashed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply, Feliks pulled back with an amused grin, "You're so sexy when you act arrogant."

You blushed deeply, and then you both turned to the class as they erupted into applause, "We were wondering when that would happen." Alfred laughed.

"Dude, we should like totally go out." Feliks said.

"Dude, I'm gonna have ta agree with you on that." Then you leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
